Shane Loved Chocolates
by Avis Rae
Summary: ... But he loved her more.


Shane Loves Chocolates

_A/N: I wrote this some time ago... I just didn't have the time to post it up, but recently, since the Camp Rock 2 tour started, I felt the Jemi chemistry __**again.**__ I love that couple so much. So, this is dedicated to the people who made Shane and Mitchie come alive – Demi and Joe. *In Selena voice* You two are... PERFECT for each other! Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shane, Mitchie, Nate, or even chocolates. This. Is. Horrible. ):_

_

* * *

_

Shane sighed, running a hand through his already messed up hair. It had been a long day rehearsing with Connect 3, and all he wanted to do was to go home and relax by his poolside with Mitchie, but _no, _Nate just needed him to write, and he quoted Nate, _just one more, kick-butt song for their world tour, _which was starting in _three weeks._

Of course, he understood Nate's intentions of having a surprise new song, but seriously?

"If he wanted a awesome, kick-butt song so badly, why can't he go write it himself?" Shane said aloud angrily. Nate _was _an extremely good song writer, so Shane couldn't understand why _he _had to write the song when Nate was perfectly capable of writing one himself. Sure, Shane had written a song in 5 minutes before, but under all this pressure, he couldn't think.

"And then we need to rehearse, figure out the different instrumental parts, rehearse, figure out our solos, rehearse, see if we can harmonize, and rehearse. How the heck are we supposed to finish all that in two weeks?" Shane groaned loudly. Did he forget to mention that he only had one verse finished so far?

"Thanks, Nate. Thanks a bunch." He said through gritted teeth, eyes closed, willing for the words to float along with the wind to Nate's ears, and hopefully, _hopefully_, Nate might just tell him to hell with it and forget about the song.

... Huh. Yeah, that'll happen.

Shane sighed again, glancing at his watch. It was currently 6p.m. Rehearsal ended 1 hour ago, and he was still at the studio. But he promised himself that he wouldn't leave until at least ½ the song was done, no matter how tired he was. He'll be lucky if he gets home by midnight tonight.

_12:48 a.m. _Shane yawned loudly when he saw the time on his watch. Was it really that late already? Shane stood up and stretched, before gathering his things and leaving. He was really far too tired and uninspired to write a whole song.

The second he stepped into his mansion of a house, he closed the door behind him and slumped onto the floor, breathing in the scent of pine trees, the air freshener Mitchie had picked out a year ago when they got married. She said that it helped to relax her, and at that moment, Shane couldn't have agreed more.

"Shane? Are you home?" A tired voice floated down from the staircase, and Shane smiled faintly in the direction of the stairs, knowing a petite figure would soon follow. Sure enough, a few seconds later, a woman decked out in a pink robe, complete with her fluffy Cinderella slippers(She said that it was her favourite Disney princess) appeared at the foot of the stairs and padded towards him.

"Who died?" Mitchie let out a soft laugh, studying his weary face, which was currently hidden underneath a smile.

"My inspiration." Shane hugged her.

"Oh? And why is that?" She smiled, sitting herself next to him.

"Nate wants me to write a last minute song."

"Ah." Mitchie nodded wisely. She knew what happened in these kinds of situations.

"I have something you'll like, though."Mitchie smirked.

"Really? Ooh, gimme, gimme!" Shane reached out his hands eagerly.

"Ask nicely, Shane." Mitchie scolded him like he was a child.

"Alright... Mitchie, sweetheart, love of my life, apple of my life, the person i have found-"

"Okay, never mind. Too cheesy... Wait here." Mitchie disappeared into the kitchen, and soon came back, one hand hidden behind her back.

Shane reached out his hands eagerly, eyes flashing in excitement. Mitchie paused, smirking sightly before tapping her lips. Shane rolled his eyes, but nevertheless leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

"Good boy." She brought her hand around, silently laughing at Shane's child-like reactions.

"Ferro Roche!" Shane grabbed the nutty chocolate out of Mitchie's hands, eyes dancing with delight. He tore the golden wrap off before slowly nibbling the chocolate coating off. Mitchie stared at him in amusement.

"I can't believe I haven't gotten used to your ways. You were so excited before, and now you're eating it like it's the most precious piece of chocolate on Earth. And you're a _man._" Mitchie shook her head in disbelief.

"Mmh... Something wrong with that?" Mitchie opened her mouth to answer, but Shane cut her off.

"Did you buy more?"

"Yeah, there's a box in the-" Shane dashed into the kitchen.

"-Fridge." Mitchie groaned and rolled her eyes. Walking into her kitchen, she saw her chocolate struck husband with the fridge open, gazing at the chocolates like they were a box of treasure, while eating another one.

"You're gonna turn into a nut if you keep on eating these... Oops, too late, you're already a nut." Mitchie smiled brightly at him while he shook his head.

"Bad joke, Mitch."

"Says the joker himself." Shane rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around her. He loved chocolates, but he loved her more.

He loved her more than chocolates, he loved her more than music, he loved her more than he loved himself, and he definitely loved her more than life itself. Why?

Because she was _sweeter _than chocolates, the _best _melody he _ever_ heard, she already was _part _of him, and she **_was_ **his life.

He loved chocolates, that's for sure – but he'd chose her over them any day.

* * *

_A/N: Did you like that? I hope so... (: I admit the ending was not too good... I'm sorray. :( The why part, I don't think I got it quite correct, what I wrote and what I meant isn't exactly the same... :( Sorray... again. :( Review? I just wanna say, I have very low self esteem, and reviews just make me smile... So thank you to those who have been reviewing my stories... You have no idea how much they meant to me. :) Thank you. *hugs*_


End file.
